Molly Smiles Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: o amor deles era especial... unico... todas as pessoas que conheciam sabiam disso e hoje ele demostraria a ela o como aquele amor significa a vida para ele


**Molly Smiles.**

**Jesse Spencer.**

Arthur Weasley estava sorrindo para a esposa, era o casamento de Harry e Gina, os dois se amavam de tal forma que ele sempre se lembrava de Molly, fazia anos que os dois estavam casados, muitos bruxos na idade dele tinha abandonado as mulheres, divórcios era uma coisa rara, mas também muito usada no mundo dos bruxos, quando ele ia dormir ao lado da esposa, e sentia ela o abraçar, ele se perguntava o que as pessoas tinham na cabeça para deixar um amor assim? Ele vê de relance, Harry subir no palco, ele sorri ainda mais quando o genro se aproxima da frente do palco com um violão e fala.

-Oi pessoal, sei que não e muito normal o noivo subir no palco para cantar para os seus próprios convidados, mas esta canção foi feita especialmente para a mãe de todos nós, feita especialmente por Arthur Weasley –Harry sorri para o casal que estava no meio do salão, Molly olha para Arthur que apenas sorri, Harry sorri para os gêmeos que usam os patronos para circularem o casal, como os gêmeos tinham conseguido patronos coloridos, Arthur ainda iria descobrir, Harry começa a tocar e logo Arthur começa a se lembrar.

**Daddy´s little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy´s little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we´re apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles.**

**  
**Um Arthur Weasley de onze anos encarava o pai que falava para ele esperar, que ele tinha prometido para o amigo que o filho dele ajudaria a pequena filha do casal a ir para Hogwarts, Arthur estava impaciente sobre isso, afinal ele queria ir para a escola fazer amigos, estar onde os irmãos dele estão, mas a mente dele girou quando ele viu um senhor com cabelos loiros trazendo ao seu lado uma garotinha ruiva com os olhos castanhos mornos que ele já tinha visto, Arthur não sabia o que sentir, ele não sabia o que era aquele sentimento em seu peito, só sabia que teria que conhecer aquela Molly Prewett.

-Oi... –ele fala nervosamente, Molly o encara por um tempo e depois olha para o pai, este sorri para ela a assegurando, ela aceita a mão dele e fala.

-Oi... Sou Molly... –Arthur sorri e fala.

-Sou Arthur –

**  
Daddy´s little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy´s little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we´re apart, she´s a part of me. **

**  
**Os anos foram se passando e a amizade daqueles dois estava ficando cada vez mais forte, quando Molly começou a namorar, Arthur parecia quase sempre fazendo carranca, Molly não entendia o que acontecia com o amigo, ela sempre tentou assegurar a ele que ele era o melhor amigo dela, mas o que ela na sabia era que Arthur a amava, ele não sabia quando começou, mas ele tinha certeza absoluta que a amava, foi então que um dia ela viu Arthur batendo no namorado dela, ela sentiu o sangue ferver e o pegou pela roupa e o levou para uma sala vazia.

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ, WEASLEY? ENLOUQUECEU? –Ela o esbofeteia, mas ele não lhe fala nada, ainda encarava o nada –Arthur... Me fala o que esta acontecendo... –ela colocou a mão sobre onde ela o bateu, ela pode ver as orelhas dele ficando vermelhas e ele fala.

-O que esta acontecendo comigo? vou te falar Molly Prewett... Eu estou apaixonado por você esta bem? Eu vivo sonhando com você a anos e ter que ouvir estes idiotas falando gracinhas de você eu não permito... POR QUE EU TE AMO ESTA BEM? –ele se senta no chão e não a encara, Molly se aproxima dele e sem falar nada ela o beija.

-Você não sabe quanto tempo estive esperando que você me falasse isso Arthur Weasley –no começo ele arregala os olhos, mas logo corresponde ao beijo.

**  
Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles. **

**  
**Ele lembra com um sorriso cada vez que ela teve um filho dele, cada presente que ela lhe deu, quando a medi-bruxa colocou Gina em seus braços, ele sentiu os olhos marejarem, era a pequena menina dele, ele sorri para Molly que tinha um sorriso pálido, ela lhe fala que era a ultima vez que dormia com ele, ele sorri e a beija falando que de agora em diante eles teriam poções mais fortes para dormirem, ela apenas sorri e abraça a pequena filha que ela chamou de Virgínia, Arthur olha para Molly e se lembra da pequena garotinha que ele ajudou na escola, o como ele sentiu o coração bater na época e ele não entendia o que sentia, agora ele segurava a filha em seus braços e sorria para a mulher que ele amava.

-Eu te amo Molly Weasley –ela sorri e o beija.

-Eu também te amo Arthur –ele coloca a pequena criança nos braços da mãe e vai contar para os filhos sobre a nova irmã e esperava que a casa ainda estivesse inteira quando chegasse lá.

**  
When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles. **

**  
**Molly encara o marido com um sorriso, ele tinha feito aquela musica para ela, ela poderia sentir em cada palavra o amor que ele tinha colocado lá, ela sentia o coração dele batendo enquanto dançavam abraçados, os casais se uniram e dançavam juntos a musica dela, mas ela não notava, ela estava abraçada ao homem que ela amou por toda a vida.

-Eu te amo Arthur –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Molly –derrepente eles vêem Gina subir no palco e cantar junto com Harry, os dois emanavam tal aura de magia e amor que afetava a todos no salão, Molly e Arthur se abraçam mais ao sentir aquele amor vindo até eles, era uma coisa incrível o que aqueles dois poderiam fazer juntos, ele sorri ao ver a neta correr até o palco com o irmão e os dois subirem, era uma nova família que sem estendia, Arthur se inclina e beija Molly, embora ele sabia que ela não gostava de demonstrar amor assim, em frente a um publico tão grande, ela devolveu com o tamanho amor que ela sentia por aquele homem.

**  
When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing´s wrong when Molly smiles.**

Em algum lugar, onde não se pode definir a família Prewett sorri ao ver a pequena Molly deles, o Sr Prewett sorri ao ver o amor que a filha e o genro emanavam, ao seu lado sua esposa tinha o mesmo sorriso, ela pode ver os gêmeos Gideon e Fabian sorrindo para o casal também, embora os gêmeos fossem iguais aos travessos de Molly, eles sabiam reconhecer um amor de verdade e estavam felizes pela pequena irmã deles, quando estavam vivos eles tinham um certo receio sobre o relacionamento de Arthur e Molly, afinal os dois sempre tinham sido tão diferentes, mas ao ver o amor que os dois emanavam aquela noite, eles sorriem para a escolha da pequena Molly deles, era o caminho da felicidade que ela tinha trilhado, embora eles tivessem sofrido muito, eles sempre deram um jeito no fim, o amor daqueles dois poderia enfrentar qualquer obstáculo.

Arthur sorri ao pensar que em algum lugar ele tinha recebido a benção daqueles que ele amou, ele sorri para a esposa, o grande amor dele, a vida dele, ele a abraça mais forte e ficam vendo Harry e Gina cantando a doce melodia, tudo ficaria bem enquanto Molly sorriam em seus braços.

**Molly Smiles (tradução)**

**A garotinha do papai  
Pinta o mundo com sua varinha mágica  
A criancinha do papai  
Traz vida nova para minhas manhãs  
Embora estejamos separados  
Seus pensamentos me seguem.**

Quando chego em casa  
Molly sorri com o alvorecer  
Molly sorri  
E ela irradia um brilho por todo seu halo  
Quando ela brinca, Molly Sorri  
Em um dia de verão  
Molly sorri  
Um novo dia,   
Molly sorri.

A garotinha do papai  
Coloca um lacinho no meu coração  
A criancinha do papai  
Da adeus à maré que vem pra me levar  
Embora estejamos separados  
Ela é parte de mim.

Molly sorri com o alvorecer  
Molly sorri  
E ela irradia um brilho por todo seu halo  
Quando ela brinca,  
Molly sorri  
Em um dia de verão  
Molly sorri  
Um novo dia,  
Molly sorri  
Nada está errado quando Molly sorri.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA UMA MULHER MUITO ESPECIAL PARA MIM E PARA MUITAS PESSOAS NA NET.. UMA VERDADEIRA MAE PARA NOS... UMA MULHER ESPETACULAR... A NOSSA MOLLY... NOSSA SRA WEASLEY QUE LEVAMOS NO CORAÇAO... E ESPECIALMENTE PARA VC SILVIA... MOLLY... TE ADORAMOS DEMAIS.RSRS**


End file.
